majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Colson
|latest = }} Henry Colson was a member of the Zyklon Brotherhood and the son of Hart Colson, one of its high-ranking members. History Henry was the son of Hart and Kate Colson and the brother of Clint Colson. In 1997, Kate checked the book Make Way for Ducklings for Henry out of the Los Angeles Public Library and never returned it. This became Henry's favorite book as a kid and he held onto it into adulthood. As he grew up, Henry joined the Neo-Nazi gang known as the Zyklon Brotherhood of which his father was a high-ranking member. Henry's own racism as well as violent and criminal tendencies led to him getting arrested for threats and vandalism and having a conviction for assaulting a rabbi. Henry ultimately became a meth cook for the gang, running a meth lab in the basement of his house that could earn the Brotherhood $30,000 a week in profits. He also kept files relating to the Brotherhood's real estate scam in the backroom of his house which Henry filled with Nazi paraphernalia. In about 2015, Henry began dating single mother Ava Jarvis who moved in with Henry along with her young son Mark. Mark began attending a school near Henry's house and referred to Henry as Uncle Henry. In return, Henry treated the boy with kindness and gave Mark the copy of Make Way for Ducklings that Henry had loved so much as a kid. However, Ava's relationship with Henry led to her falling victim to the Brotherhood's real estate fraud. As a result, Ava left Henry in 2016 and made a deal with DDA Barry Rosen to help connect serial killer Dwight Darnell and his murders of mixed-race couples to the Brotherhood through their real estate scam in exchange for protection for herself and her son. Though Rosen accepted the deal, the Brotherhood eventually tracked Ava down in Witness Protection, presumably through Sheriff's Deputy Erin Simms who was a high-ranking member of the Brotherhood. Ava was scared out of Witness Protection and demanded $5,000 to keep quiet, but Henry or one of his family murdered Ava instead. Ava's murder came to the attention of the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD after Mark was found and became a temporary foster care placement for Detective Julio Sanchez. From Mark, the detectives learned about Uncle Henry who was supposedly in the Army, but could not get a full name or address out of Mark. After Mark revealed that his copy of Make Way for Ducklings came from Henry, the detectives were able to track it to Henry's mother through the library and from there identify Henry's last name. However, they could not locate his address in LA. At the suggestion of Rusty Beck, Julio and Lieutenant Louie Provenza suggested to Mark that his mother could be at Henry's house and Mark willingly led them there. However, Julio refused to use Mark's name in the warrant and they instead checked with Mark's old school who confirmed that the house Mark led them to was his old mailing address. The LAPD raided Henry's house which appeared to be empty at first. As they searched the back bedroom, Buzz Watson spotted Henry taking aim at Detective Amy Sykes from under a trapdoor with a shotgun and yelled a warning, causing Henry to fire at Buzz instead, missing. Henry emerged from his underground meth lab and engaged in a quick fight with the officers, ending when Julio and Sykes disarmed Henry and knocked him unconscious. Henry was arrested for his meth lab, the drugs found in the kitchen of the house and his attack on the police officers while their search of his house turned up forty-seven guns in addition to the meth lab, one of which proved to be the murder weapon. However, Henry's fingerprints didn't match the ones found on the clip which were not in the system and it was suspected that Henry just had someone else load the gun for him. Henry insisted on representing himself and is interrogated by Andy and Provenza who claimed to be sympathetic to him as the only white detectives left in their division and because their boss was a woman. When accused of attempting to murder police officers, Henry claimed that he didn't know they were cops and was just defending his house which he had a right to do. Henry refused to cooperate further and repeatedly demanded a phone call, even with the detectives pressing him on the weapons and meth found in his house and implied that they didn't find all of his weapons when they searched his house. Julio and Sykes tried next as "the Latino guy and the black chick that kicked your ass," and tried to get Henry to spare himself life in prison by giving up the location of his friends. However, Henry merely continued to demand a phone call even when they read off some of the locations from the files found in his house, locations that corresponded with the murders committed by Dwight. After learning from Dwight that Henry's father and brother were involved, Captain Sharon Raydor agreed to give Henry his phone call if he would tell her what he knew about Dwight Darnell. Henry agreed, but demanded to use Sharon's cell phone as he suspected that they had tapped her office phone. Unknown to Henry, they had also tapped every line on the floor in case he asked for a different phone. Henry proceeded to call his father and warned him that Dwight was talking to the police though Hart wasn't worried about it. Hart warned Henry that he didn't have time to deal with the problem as he was moving a million dollars worth of weapons and Henry suggested that if they had just paid Ava off instead of killing her, they wouldn't be in their current mess, especially as they didn't know where Mark was. Hart promised his son that they would take care of Mark the same way they took care of Ava and ordered Henry not to call him again on that phone number before hanging up. Henry then tried to erase the call log, unaware that the police had already traced the call and used it to find Hart and Clint who were killed in the ensuing confrontation. Following Dwight's courtroom shooting, Julio had Henry transferred back to the PAB on the suspicion that the shooting was potentially retaliation for the deaths of Hart and Clint Colson. Henry insisted that he didn't know much about Dwight, having stayed as far away from him as possible when they were both free and was never near him in jail. Julio and Andy threatened that if Henry didn't cooperate they would arrest some of the Brotherhood and release Henry, making it appear as if Henry sold them out and potentially getting him killed. Henry loudly protested his lack of involvement in the more violent parts of the gang's activities and claimed that he just made the meth. Andy eventually interrupted Henry to tell him that he didn't care about the drugs or arms dealing, but did care about the murders. Henry dismissed the murders of DDA Rosen, Marco Calderon, Doctor Joe Bowman and Assistant Chief Taylor as having happened because they were, in his own words Jewish, Mexican, homosexual and a black guy. However, Henry was shocked to hear that Dwight killed Simms and insisted that they were lying, inadvertently revealing that Simms was tied to the Zyklon Brotherhood. Julio threatened that unless Henry identified his shot-caller, they would send him back to jail with a note stating that he had ratted out Simms and see how the Brotherhood would respond. Henry asked for protection before he said anything else, but DDA Andrea Hobbs was disgusted with the demand after the courtroom shooting and refused to provide Henry protection in exchange for his help. Sharon agreed that it was a situation where it was better to get all of their facts first and Henry was returned to the County Jail. However, his inadvertent revelation about Simms caused the LAPD to focus on Simms' life for clues. Personality Henry is a white-power fanatic who shares the racist views of the rest of the Zyklon Brotherhood. As a result, when the victims of the courtroom shooting were listed to him, he simply recited their race as a reason for them to die. He was also willing to attack police officers and is known to have assaulted a rabbi, fitting with his racism towards Jewish people. Henry is portrayed as not being very bright at times such as when he was tricked into calling his father and in the process, giving away his location. Though Henry was smart enough to ask for another phone, he never suspected that the police might've anticipated such a move. He also gave away that Deputy Erin Simms was part of the Zyklon Brotherhood simply by reacting with surprise to the idea that Dwight Darnell murdered Simms. Despite his racism and violent tendencies, Henry appears to be far less violent and despicable than many members of the Brotherhood. Henry himself insists that he only makes the meth in the gang while he is known to have formed a close enough relationship with Mark Jarvis for Mark to call him Uncle Henry and for Henry to give Mark his favorite book from when Henry himself was a kid. Unlike his father, Henry is known to have preferred paying Ava Jarvis off over killing her and sought protection in exchange for helping the LAPD, though this was rejected. Henry also insists that he stayed as far away from the far more radical Dwight Darnell as possible even when they were both free and in the same gang. Henry is shown to have some childish behaviors, even as an adult. When he demanded his phone call, he did so in a rather childish way by repeatedly yelling at the detectives for it. When given Captain Sharon Raydor's cell phone, he erases some of her call log with a smirk, suggesting he is doing it as a form of vindictive revenge despite the fact that it accomplishes nothing in the long run aside from maybe making Henry feel better to get some kind of revenge upon her. Known Victims *Unnamed rabbi (assaulted) *Ava Jarvis (shot multiple times in the face by either Henry, his father Hart or his brother Clint) *Buzz Watson, Detective Julio Sanchez and Detective Amy Sykes (attacked with a shotgun) Trivia *Henry has two tattoos on his neck, one of a Swastika and the other of the initials ZB, representing his Neo-Nazi and Zyklon Brotherhood connections. *It's not clear which member of the Colson family actually killed Ava Jarvis. Hart's phone call with Henry made it clear that the Colsons were responsible and the murder weapon was found in Henry's home. However, the fingerprints on the gun did not match Henry nor were they in the system and it was speculated that someone else loaded the gun for Henry. As Hart and Clint had no criminal record, their fingerprints would not be in the system and the fingerprints likely belonged to one of them. However, they could've just as easily used the gun to kill Ava instead of Henry. Henry claimed in that he just makes the meth, further indicating that the killer may have been Hart or Clint instead. Additionally, Julio and Provenza state after the courtroom shooting in the same episode that Ava's killer is dead, further suggesting that it was Hart or Clint. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Murderers Category:Drug Dealers